brother of mine
by Indie J. Black
Summary: a fic based on inuyasha and sesshoumaru's views on how they fight all the time first fic plz read.if you do thank you so much.(NOT YAOI IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM)


This fic was inspired by the song 'brother my brother' by blessid union of souls.

With that, on with the fic...  
  
disclaimer: oh yeah .... What the hell? oh yeah I have to write this thing. Whatever I do not own Inuyasha and whatever and such yadda yadda yadda bleh bleh bleh...   
  
------------------------------------------- 

They couldn't even remember why. The two brothers hated each other so much. It drove them into battle each time they met. No one knew why they hated each other so; did the brothers themselves even know why?

The younger one jumped back as an attack from his older full demon brother slashed at him with his newly acquired left arm, from where the younger, Inuyasha did not know. It had been a long while since he had taken his brothers left arm off with his tessaiga. The heated battle continued. It went on, each one making a play to end the other's life. They fought ruthlessly, making it look like they were arch enemies, no-one would have believed they were actually brothers...no-one. Exchanging insults to each other, dust rising on the battlefield swallowing the two in its thick clouds, this didn't matter to them, they kept up the battle. They would keep going as long as they had to, until one of the two surrendered or worse... died, but neither would let the latter happen easily. A bloody battle to the death... another one. Why did they do this to each other? They maintained their cold façade, neither one would show how they felt about the fight. Emotions made you seem weak. But how did they really feel?

Sesshoumaru's POV

Why do we fight like this? I can't even remember why, I want to kill him but... why? I can't even remember why I hate him. Do I hate him? I cannot even hold his sword, so then why each time I meet him do I try to take it from him? How can I be thinking of such things at a time like this? H-h-he's a half-breed moron! Th-that's it! That's why I hate him. I will kill him. Then he will be out of the way. I wont have to deal with him anymore...

"But Sesshoumaru, he is your brother. Brother's do not fight with each other, they don't."

Why does this voice keep showing up in the back of my mind? It's taunting me I swear. He deserves to die.

"But, why? It doesn't have to be like this."

Leave me alone! Why won't this voice leave me? Inuyasha doesn't deserve to live ... he doesn't ... he d-... but I can't I can't I don't want to fight pointlessly. We do this every time we meet, drive each other further and further, push each other away. Take each other closer and closer to our graves. but for what? What is all this for? Even I cannot remember. I want so badly for him to be my 'brother' again, like when we were young. Why...why does it have to be this way? But what good would it do me to win this battle? I will only lose. I will lose my family and my heart ... if I haven't lost that part of me already.

"You DO love him. You cannot hate him he is your brother."

I do ... no ... I can't. why should I? He doesn't even know me. He would never want to be my brother with the way I have treated him for so long. He will probably still hate me. I cannot admit to him how I feel. We must fight ... it's the only way it can be.

"You are not putting your all into this hanyou!!" I spat the words at him as if disgusted by him. But it was true he _wasn't _putting his all into this battle.

Though, neither was I. I didn't want to do this anymore I didn't want to be the cause of such pain. Just let this end.

Inuyasha's POV

Why? Why do we do this every damn time? We see each other and are forced to fight. I don't hate him ... I really don't. He's my family, my brother. I don't want to kill him. But I do, he treats me worse than dirt.

"You know you don't mean that..."

damn my conscience, it's always right. I wish we could just pretend nothing ever happened and be real 'brothers' for once. But Sesshoumaru doesn't see me. He just insults me. He doesn't see me. He doesn't see what I feel in my heart. Though sometimes I wish I could just tell him. But I can't do that. Why does it have to be so hard? Why does he hate me? What did I do? There are so many questions, there's so much I don't even remember...

why can't we just end this war? All we do is cause each other pain. Is that the way it has to be? please let this end.

--------------------End POVs --------------------- 

The clashing of the swords could be heard, both leapt back for another go at the other. They stood on opposite sides of the field staring into the others' eyes. They wanted to finish this now. But neither of them really wanted to. They had to. It was the way it had to be. But neither would admit that they were both too proud. Both charged claws readied, as was the younger brother's sword, to strike the other down and take their life...

"You don't have to be this way... think about the consequences ... turn around and walk away."

They both heard it but it was not from some one present it was from their own minds. Stopping instantly in their tracks unknowing of the others actions expecting to be hit by a deadly blow. But it never came, instead they stood face to face, waiting for the worst.

Sesshoumaru's & Inuyasha's POV

He stopped. Why did he not finish me? What is happening?

------------------- end POVs --------------------- 

"brother..."

both of them had said it

"why do we fight Sesshoumaru? Why?" Inuyasha asked his older brother quietly

"I don't know... I don't know Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru looked shamefully at the ground.

Neither could remember why or how this all started. Where the hate came from. Nobody knew why.

In unison they said sadly

"I want my 'brother' back..."

-------------------------end----------------------- 

there's my fic. It's my first one so I would love feedback on it I just love the song and I think it's been done before... but heck this was my version. I just had to get it out of my system so whoop dere it is. D D D please R&R k

Indie out  
oh wait and here are the lyrics to that song in case you don't already know them

**"Brother My Brother"**  
  
Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
  
We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way  
  
We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart  
  
Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother  
  
Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes  
  
Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we'll learn to give love a try  
When matters differ as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see  
  
You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away  
  
Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother  
  
Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother


End file.
